At present, lighting devices or lamps are available using light emitting diodes (LEDs), e.g. for general room or office lighting applications. Such LED lamps provide a high luminous flux, while being very energy efficient. In view of the present efforts regarding energy conservation, LED lamps are recently developed to replace common incandescent or fluorescent light sources, i.e. for retrofit applications.
A particular need exists to retrofit lighting devices using fluorescent lamps because of environmental issues due to the use of toxic substances, such as mercury, inside the lamp. Since for the described retrofit applications it is necessary to allow a user to install or replace the lamp, safety is an important aspect. Thus, care has to be taken that the user does not get into contact with any life electrical components, i.e. components energized with an operating voltage, in particular when replacing the lamp, which may easily result in a hazardous electric shock.
It is therefore an object to provide an LED lamp, which can be safely handled, reducing the risk of electric shock.